


【徐悲鸿同人】逆旅记【第一章】

by teslie_ye



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, 吴刚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teslie_ye/pseuds/teslie_ye
Summary: 电视剧同人才子佳人向  短篇徐悲鸿×歌女本故事纯属虚构
Relationships: 徐悲鸿/曼音
Kudos: 1





	【徐悲鸿同人】逆旅记【第一章】

篇章一【药】  
【1934年八月南京】  
“悲鸿，我的提议你真的不考虑么,这可是许多人求之不得的荣耀啊”  
张道藩在沙发上皱着眉头，将手里的烟灰弹了弹。  
“我不画，我说过很多遍了。“  
“哎，现在谁不想求个庇护呢，那可是委员长，“  
“总归没有逼着人去画画这种说法吧，你同你的上司讲，也不会为难你的“  
“艾，好吧好吧，我知道，你这脾气“  
张道藩站起来整了整自己坐皱的西服，提起了公文包，  
“这样，你也是刚回国，我们好久没聚聚了，你和碧……兄嫂也分开许久，明日我派人来接你，我们去秦淮人家，我帮你洗尘。“  
“不，不必了，“徐悲鸿还没有反应过来，张道藩便已开门离去了，  
“明日我的车来接你。“

现今正值多事之秋，内忧外患，徐悲鸿即使是将将海外归来也是晓得现今的局势的，中国文坛岌岌可危，像张道藩这样的政客，他还是多多躲避为好，

八月的南京闷热潮湿，徐悲鸿一向不紧不慢的性子，也是被蒸的有些烦躁。

张道藩的车在一家明亮的酒家停下，徐悲鸿即便是拒绝了可还是不愿扶了张道藩的面子，小厮引着将徐悲鸿带到酒楼的包厢，包厢里有穿着军装的，也有身着旗袍的歌女，慢捻着琵琶，吴侬软语的吟唱着，张道藩抽着烟，将徐悲鸿介绍给在坐的军阀，徐悲鸿也无暇应酬，只礼貌的示意，独自坐在靠窗的位置。他早便知道这不会是一个简单的接风，不过是一个幌子而已，不过是自己先前拒绝了画像的要求，心又觉得自己有些对不住这个相识的手足，总归熬一熬也就过去了。秦淮河畔的风从窗口窜进来，清爽微凉，这让徐悲鸿舒畅了些。

“徐院长，今日赏脸来参加我等的聚会，我等也是倍感荣幸，来来来，我敬徐院长一杯“  
凑过来是一位膀大腰圆的军阀，浑身酒气，徐悲鸿向来是不屑于这些人客气的，可自己毕竟来了，倘若不来则就算了。  
徐悲鸿向后让了让，面上挤出一个不算体面的笑容  
“呵呵，我……额……“  
张道藩倒是向解围似递过来一杯酒，满面笑容“这可是军统驻南京的张司令员，知道今天你来，特意安排了这桌酒席，来来来“说罢便将放在徐悲鸿手上的酒顺势推进嘴中，喝的有些急，徐悲鸿向来不喜饮酒，也不容自己拒绝手上的酒杯便又满了起来。  
“我不会喝酒，见笑了“  
只淡淡的撂下了一句话，便将手中的酒杯放在了桌上，军阀自然觉得自己被弗了面子，却也识趣的笑了笑，将手上的酒杯放了下来。  
再开口说话的声音沉了下来，不像先前的含糊不清“徐院长的才学，我等皆是佩服，素闻徐院长也是极具风骨，就连委员长的邀约都拒绝了，看上去文质彬彬，倒是有些脾气呀，哈哈“  
“张司令见笑，我不过是不多与我不甚了解的人接触罢了“  
“哦，倒是我莽撞，可我听说徐院长和共党行走颇近还签了个联名，对文坛影响颇深啊“  
包厢里的嘈杂声慢慢安静，大家皆看着徐悲鸿，这个世道，便是和那些个人沾上边，就没有嘴能说清了。  
身边的歌女倒是没有停，依旧是轻轻柔柔的吟唱着，若不是面前又这样一群人，徐悲鸿倒是愿意再在这多听一些时间。  
徐悲鸿没有正面的回答面前军阀的质问，他没必要同这些人解释，这些人也不可能能把他怎么样。  
只沉沉的盯着面前的军阀，将身上的衣袍理了理，抬腿便是要走。  
两个看上去为副将的人挡在了门前，阻碍了徐悲鸿的路  
“司令，这是为何？徐某人这是惹上麻烦了？“  
“不不倒是没有，这次也是希望徐院长可以撤了您的签名，毕竟你没有必要站在党国的对立面“  
将军端起了手中的酒杯，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
“不可能“  
“徐院长倒是坚决“  
“可以走了么“  
“可以可以，最后一杯，喝完我请自派车送徐院长回去”  
徐悲鸿接过军阀递过来的酒杯，一饮而尽，将酒杯交还给军阀，  
“不必，我自己可以回去，告辞”  
只一个转头的功夫便软了双腿，倒在了门门前，眼前的人也是模模糊糊，  
军阀抬眼示意两个首下，  
“徐先生醉了，让他在床上好好休息”  
两人将徐悲鸿驾着，拖到了包厢的床上，  
意识渐渐的消散，浑身的燥热又袭了上来，  
{酒量这样的不济么}  
徐悲鸿克制着，他不想在这群人面前失态，可这样的情态又怎是他能够控制的。

张道藩看着，心中也是有些不忍，他清楚的知道那杯酒里有着烈性的药剂，那些军官计划着好好羞辱徐悲鸿，徐悲鸿平常高高在上，一尘不染，又怎么有人忍心将他同烟花柳巷情色汇聚的地方联系在一块，看着床上难耐的男人，竟然萌生出一些不舍，可仅仅是一瞬，徐悲鸿必须坠下圣坛，不然麻烦的就是他自己，

军官穿上了自己的军服，看了看受到惊吓跪在地上的歌女，面纱遮面，只小声的若有若无的抽泣着，像是怕吓着自己，垂着眸。  
军阀将女子的脸抬起来，暴戾一瞬间将单薄的小兽笼罩，下巴被如铁钳一般的手控制着，面纱掉落。  
“倒是生的标志，来，好好帮帮徐院长，把她绑床上去”  
“不……不，放过我吧，我，我不卖身的……”  
女子的哭喊不过杯水车薪，双手被红绳牢牢的禁锢，高高的举过头顶，“不，长官，求求你，我只是……老板只是让我来唱歌的……”  
两巴掌扇在女子的脸上，“吵死了，好好服侍，明天记者来了你的任务就完成了”  
门闩落下，好像所有的悲鸣都被秦淮河淹没  
身边的男人药效难忍，急切却温柔的留恋着旗袍绸缎的冰凉，触碰与抚摸远远不能满足他的渴望，双手被勒出红印，  
徐悲鸿将头埋在颈窝，单薄的唇亲吻着肌肤，身体逐渐变的柔软，他的唇像是带着上瘾的毒，只品尝了一口便已深陷，。  
徐悲鸿早已失了理智，他只是像释放，身体的难耐叫嚣着呼啸着一浪高过一浪的将情欲推上顶峰，  
{好热，这样柔软，好舒服}

他同发情的猛兽并无区别，轻吻逐渐变成啃咬，在肩膀，胸口留下牙印，  
挺入时隐约感受到一丝的阻碍，但很快便顺风顺水。

从拒绝到顺从，别无他选，她看着身身上的男人，这是她第一个男人，说来可笑，如她身世的女子，竟然是第一次体验情事，而让她蜕变的这个人竟然是早早便听说过的徐悲鸿。

说这个男人陌生，可谁又不晓得他呢，那样的有才华的画家，便被这样丢在这样的红尘之地，像是瘾君子一般的躲在角落里寻欢，眼泪滑落，纵然知道这一天终归会到来，可还是伤心的，

谁也不知道的是，她其实崇拜着自己身边这个男人，自己央求了师傅让她来这个饭局唱歌，只因为是听说了徐悲鸿也会来，原本只想远远的看着他，却也是造化弄人，他们之间竟然会有这样一段可笑的经历。

天刚擦亮，压在胸前的男人褪去了浑身的燥热，动了动脑袋，徐悲鸿一向醒的很早。

【未完待续........】


End file.
